Perry, ayudame
by Doof-fan
Summary: Doofenshmirtz se ha convertido accidentalmente en un animal. Perry lo ayudara a buscar una solucion y de paso, descubrir que talvez son mas amigos de lo que ellos creen. No es yaoi. TERMINADO!
1. Transformacion

**Aqui les traigo mi primer fic propio de Phineas y Ferb (habia ayudado a escribir, pero este es mio) Espero que les guste, es sobre mis 2 personajes favoritos de la serie, Perry el ornitorrinco y el Doctor Doofenshmirtz.**

**Lo escribi mientras se actualizaba mi World of Warcraft XD**

**Aclaracion: Phineas y Ferb son propiedad de Disney y sus creadores Dan Povenmire y Jeff "swampy" Marsh.**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 1<span>

Transformacion

Perry el ornitorrinco era un agente secreto. Era uno de los mejores de su agencia. Su misión diaria era enfrentar al malvado Doctor Doofenshmirtz. Según las palabras de su jefe, estaría en ese momento haciendo algo muy malvado y debía ser detenido.

Perry siempre cumplía con su deber, y lo primero que hizo fue tomar su vehículo y partir a la aventura.

Era un ornitorrinco de color azul-verdoso, con el pico, la cola y las patas naranjas. Usaba un sombrero café con una franja negra. Tenía que hacerse pasar por un "animal no pensante" cuando estaba en su casa con sus dueños, el pelirrojo Phineas y el peliverde Ferb. El les guardaba mucho cariño. También tenían una hermana, Candace, que a pesar de que esta no le guardaba tanto cariño como los chicos, el la apreciaba de todos modos.

Ya iba llegando al edificio "Doofenshmirtz malvados y asociados" en donde tendría lugar la batalla. Seguramente Doof habría hecho una máquina para deshacerse de algo que lo molestara o alguna cosa extraña para ganar dinero o perder el tiempo. Aun así a Perry le encantaba ir a luchar.

Ya había llegado a la ventana del edificio. Entro de un salto y quebró el vidrio.

- ¡Perry el ornitorrinco! ¿Por qué has roto mi ventana otra vez? ¿Qué no sabes que existe la puerta?

Doofenshmirtz estaba a unos pasos del lugar donde él había caído. Hablaba con acento Alemán y usaba bata de laboratorio.

Perry miro hacia atrás y vio la ventana rota arrepentido. Una vez tuvo que pagar una puerta por la misma razón. Miro a Doofenshmirtz con cara de arrepentimiento.

- Nada de caritas de pena, tendrás que pagar

Perry se quito su sombrero y saco una billetera. Le entrego una buena cantidad de billetes.

- "A este ornitorrinco si le pagan bien" – pensó Doofenshmirtz después de recibir el dinero y ver la cantidad de billetes que habían dentro.

El doctor pulso un botón y una jaula cayo del techo. Perry estaba atrapado y obligado a escuchar el plan del villano.

Doofenshmirtz camino hacia una maquina que estaba puesta en una esquina. Era muy grande y estaba llena de cables.

- Esto que vez aquí, Perry el ornitorrinco, es mi maquina "Convierteinador". ¿Nunca te has encontrado con esa clase de personas que parecen animales? Pues con esta máquina los convertiré en verdaderos animales ¡Jajajajaja!

Perry intentaba una forma de escapar. Luego tendría tiempo para escuchar para qué servía esa máquina. El doctor se acerco a la maquina.

- ¡Ahora sin más demoras, observa el poder de este invento!

Doofenshmirtz se acerco a la maquina y estaba a punto de presionar el botón. Perry saco su sombrero y se lo lanzo a Doof para evitar que lo pulsara.

El doctor estaba a unos centímetros del botón, cuando el sombrero de Perry le golpea la mano y evita que lo pulse, pero el sombrero giro inesperadamente y se lanzo directamente contra la maquina. Se estrello contra unas palancas y comenzó a emitir luces.

- ¡Mira lo que has hecho, Perry el ornitorrinco! Ahora tendré que ver qué ocurre.

Perry observaba todo lo que ocurría, por lo menos había ganado algo de tiempo para salir de su prisión. Eso, hasta que algo distrajo su atención. Doofenshmirtz, al momento de revisar la maquina, puso su mano sobre el botón sin darse cuenta, y ahora emitía ruidos extraños. Antes de que un desesperado Doofenshmritz pudiera apagarla, un rayo azul le disparo. Había mucho silencio y un montón de humo. Perry no podía ver nada de lo que pudo haber sucedido. El ornitorrinco comenzó a preocuparse cuando pasaban los minutos y no podía oír nada. Le pego una patada a la puerta de la jaula y milagrosamente se abrió. Se acerco preocupado al lugar donde debería haber estado Doofenshmirtz, pero solo encontró un montón de ropa. Algo se movía debajo de las prendas. Perry no se atrevía a mirar lo que había ocurrido, ya se lo imaginaba.

- ¿Se habrá convertido realmente en un animal? - pensó Perry.- ¿Qué clase de animal podría ser Doofenshmirtz?

Quería salir de la duda, pero también le aterrorizaba la idea de un Doof animal ¿sería un mono, una hormiga, o un perro?

Lentamente levanto la ropa y miro debajo. Había un animal de color morado, con cola de castor.

- ¿un castor? – Perry se esperaba algo más extraño que eso. Estiro una pata y toco al "castor"

- Vete, Perry el ornitorrinco. – Se oía a un muy afligido Doofensmhirtz.

Perry ignoro la orden y levanto la ropa. Lo que el había tomado por un castor, era en realidad un…ornitorrinco.

Perry no podía creerlo. ¡De todos los animales del mundo, Doofenshmirtz tuvo que ser un ornitorrinco! Perry lo miro detenidamente. Doofenshmirtz intentaba evitar su mirada.

- ¡Mira en lo que me he convertido! – Doof estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

- Yo no veo nada de malo en ser un ornitorrinco.- Perry dijo para si mismo

- ¿Qué no es malo? Eso es lo que tú crees.- Doofensmhirtz intentaba irse a otro lugar, pero Perry le tomo la pata.

- ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

- Claro, ahora soy un animal como tu

Eso era algo que Perry jamás se hubiera imaginado. Doofenshmirtz entendía su idioma de animal. Tenía que solucionarlo, Doof no podía quedarse como ornitorrinco para siempre. Tenía que encontrar una solución.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste, es mi primera vez y me gustaria saber si lo estoy haciendo bien. No tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y talvez demore en actualizar, pero intentare no tardar demasiado<strong>.


	2. Invitacion

Aqui traigo el segundo capitulo, a partir de ahora talvez tarde mas en actualizar ya que casi nunca tengo tiempo de escribir y se me acabaron las vacaciones de invierno (tendre que ver al profesor presumido otra vez)

P&F pertenecen a sus creadores y a Disney.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

Invitacion

Perry intento calmarse. La situación no era tan alarmante como el pensaba.

- _Solo se transformo en ornitorrinco, no es nada grave. Podremos solucionarlo. – _Pensó más aliviado.

El ornitorrinco verde-azulado se acerco más al color violeta. Se sentó al lado de el y le dijo:

- Oye Doofenshmirtz, si pudiste hacer una maquina que te convierta en animal ¿Por qué no haces una que haga el efecto contrario? No creo que sea tan difícil.

Doof miro a Perry y le dijo enojado:

- No creas que era tan fácil.

Perry no se esperaba esa respuesta. Entonces pregunto:

- ¿Y cómo pudiste hacer esta otra? – Dijo señalando el aparato que aun echaba humo.

- Era un proyecto antiguo. Tuve que hacer muchas modificaciones al diseño original. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo donde deje los planos.

Eso era un inconveniente. El agente secreto intentaba pensar una solución. Vio por una ventana que el cielo se tornaba más oscuro. Se hacía de noche y comenzaba a hacer frio. No podía dejar a Doofenshmirtz solo en un cuerpo del cual no estaba acostumbrado. Sabía que iba a hacer una locura, pero ya pensaría en algo mejor en el camino.

Se aclaro la garganta y dijo:

- Ejem…Doofenshmritz ¿quieres acompañarme a un lugar más seguro?

Doofenshmirtz lo miro ¿Perry realmente lo estaba invitando a acompañarlo?

- ¿Dónde seria eso? – Pregunto desconfiado

- Cerca de mi guari…del lugar donde duermo.- A pesar de estar dispuesto a ayudarlo, no revelaría totalmente su ubicación.

- Supongo que si, ya que no creo que solo pueda encontrar la solución a mi problema.

El doctor no quería realmente ir con Perry ¿y si era una trampa? Pero le seguía pareciendo extraño que su enemigo lo quisiera ayudar. Odiaba ser un ornitorrinco y no entendía como Perry podía soportarlo, pero si lo ayudaba tal vez resolvería mucho mas rápido este problema. Si algo sabia de Perry, es que era astuto.

Doofenshmirtz se levanto en 2 patas para seguir a Perry, pero se tropezó inmediatamente. Perry se dio vuelta y lo ayudo a levantarse.

- Te costara un poco acostumbrarte a caminar en un cuerpo mas pequeño, yo te recomendaría caminar a 4 patas primero.- Dijo Perry amablemente.

- Ok, como digas.- Dijo Doof poniendo sus "manos" en el suelo. Lo primero que haría sería lavarse las manos cuando terminara todo esto.

- Creo que cuando lleguemos, debería enseñarte algunas cosas básicas de ornitorrincos.- Dijo Perry

- _¿Por qué Perry es tan amable conmigo de repente?.- _Se pregunto Doofenshmritz a si mismo.

Así, Perry había decidido ayudar a su enemigo. Encontrarían un lugar mas cómodo para dormir y después pensarían como resolver todo esto. Como Perry sabía que no sería fácil, decidió que al día siguiente le enseñaría algunas cosas importantes a Doofenshmirtz.

* * *

><p>¿Que pasara a partir de ahora? Esperemos que el problema de Doofenshmirtz tenga solucion ;) Perry hara todo lo que se le ocurra para ayudar a su enemigo.<p> 


	3. Lecciones y una posible amistad

Aqui les traigo el tercer capitulo de mi fic. Personalmente disfrute mucho al escribirlo y posiblemente sea uno de mis favoritos. Disfrutenlo

Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3<p>

Lecciones y una posible amistad

* * *

><p>Perry ayudo a Doofenshmritz a subir a su vehículo. Tomo el volante y empezó a volar.<p>

- _Este auto de Perry es cómodo, debería conseguir uno para mi.-_ Pensó Doofenshmirtz.

El agente secreto manejaba cuidadosamente. No dejaría a Doof cerca de su guarida, pero tampoco lo dejaría tan lejos como para perderlo de vista.

Pronto comenzó a descender. El cielo estaba estrellado y la luz de la Luna llena iluminaba la ciudad de Danville. Se detuvo en una casa del árbol que estaba muy cerca del hogar de Phineas y Ferb. Cuando se estaciono en la casita, vio que Doof se había dormido.

Cuidadosamente lo tomo y lo deposito en el suelo. Dentro de su auto volador busco algunas sabanas viejas y armo una cama simple. Puso al ornitorrinco violeta en la cama improvisada y lo dejo en la casa del árbol. Supuso que estaría bien y que no pasaría frio. Vendría temprano para ver que estuviera todo en buenas condiciones.

Se dispuso a irse y miro hacia atrás por ultima vez. Mientras volaba pensaba que debía ayudarlo, ya que en cierto modo fue culpa de su sombrero el que activo la maquina. Perry se dirigió a su casa y se acostó cerca de Phineas. Este le dio las buenas noches y comenzó su merecido descansó.

* * *

><p>Al dia siguiente Doofenshmirtz despertaba. Había tenido un mal sueño en donde se transformaba en ornitorrinco por culpa de Perry. Mientras se levantaba de la cama, sintió madera bajo sus pies… ¿pies? No, eran sus patas. Se miro las "Manos" y la cola y descubrió que no había sido un sueño…era la realidad.<p>

Tenía ganas de gritar de horror, pero eso no hubiera solucionado nada. Mientras intentaba huir de ese misterioso lugar, asustado, se tropezó con una bandeja. Derramo por el piso una leche y tenía sus patas sobre un pan caliente y un huevo frito. Era un desayuno.

- ¿Qué demonios…

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Perry el ornitorrinco salió detrás de la puerta de la humilde casita de madera. Escucho el estruendoso ruido de la comida en el piso y fue a ver que ocurría.

- Acabo de mancharme entero con comida.- Dijo Doof molesto

- Era tu desayuno, lo traje para ti.- Dijo Perry intentando ser amable

Doofenshmirtz no se había imaginado que era para el. Pensaba que era una broma pesada y la habían puesto para que ensuciara el piso. Se dio cuenta tarde de su error.

- Bueno…lo siento…no sabía que era para mí.- Dijo un poco arrepentido.

- Lo traje desde mi casa porque supuse que tendrías hambre después de lo sucedido…ayer.

El científico comenzó a recordar con claridad lo ocurrido el día anterior. Se acordaba perfectamente de como la maquina le lanzaba un rayo, convirtiéndolo en ornitorrinco.

Miro el desayuno y se dijo a si mismo lo torpe que era por haberlo pisado. Ahora se moriría de hambre toda la mañana. Perry entendió la situación.

- Tengo comida para ornitorrincos por si te interesa

- ¿comida de ornitorrinco?- No sonaba muy delicioso ¿Qué comen los ornitorrincos?

- Te traeré un poco, no salgas de aquí.

- Como si tuviera donde más irme.

Perry ignoro el último comentario y partió a buscar comida. No tardo demasiado y trajo una lata con su respectivo abre-lata. Lo abrió cuidadosamente y le paso una cuchara a Doof. Puso el tarro al frente de él y le indico que comiera. Doof miro aquella "cosa" que se supone que era comida, y lo olfateo antes de comer. El olor era todavía peor.

- ¿No vas a comer?- Pregunto Perry

- Tal vez mas tarde.- Dijo Doofenshmirtz mirando con asco el olor verde que emanaba del tarro

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Perry sabia que podría enfrentarse al problema de que Doof no quisiera probar bocado por el aspecto de la comida. Lentamente tomo la cuchara y saco una buena porción de comida.

- Tienes que desayunar. Si no lo haces, te traeré el doble en el almuerzo.- Dijo mientras le acercaba la cuchara.

- No gracias, mejor me aguanto. No tengo hambre.- Mintió Doof

- Debes desayunar. Es la comida más importante del día.- Dijo rápidamente Perry mientras le metía la cuchara en la boca.

Doofenshmirtz intento evitarlo, pero Perry gano. Trago con asco la sustancia que se suponía que era comida. Curiosamente no le encontró mal sabor. Podría decirse que hasta incluso podría probar un poquito más.

- ¿Puedo sacar otro poco?

- Claro, yo ya comí mi porción.

Se acabo casi todo el tarro de comida. Estaba satisfecho y había probado algo nuevo.

- Delicioso ¿de que esta hecho?

- De caracoles y otros bichos.- Dijo Perry como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Doofenshmirtz lo miro seriamente. Luego miro la "comida" y puso cara de asco.

- Igual te lo comiste casi todo.- Dijo Perry con una sonrisa

- Si, ya se. – Dijo Doof con una expresión amarga.- Gracias.

* * *

><p>Perry se había quedado casi toda la mañana con Doofenshmirtz. Le estaba enseñando algunas cosas importantes.<p>

- Los ornitorrincos no hacemos mucho. La gente debe vernos como animales que no hacen gran cosa ¿entiendes?

- Si…pero ¿Por qué?

- Es para poder vivir en paz. Nadie se fija en nosotros.

- Ok, lo anoto.

Habían conseguido una libreta y Doof anotaba todo lo que Perry decía. Quería comenzar a hacer bien las cosas desde un principio. Si ocuparía ese cuerpo nuevo, quería está seguro de hacerlo todo bien. Además las "Lecciones" de ornitorrinco no eran para nada aburridas.

- Si quieres pararte en 2 patas, afírmate con la cola. Servirá para hacer equilibrio y luego podrás caminar mas cómodamente.

- Suena fácil

- No creas que es tan así. Hay animales que nunca aprendieron a caminar como yo. Los ornitorrincos tenemos esa suerte.

- ¿entonces no es tan malo ser un ornitorrinco después de todo?

- Yo creo que no. Es que en realidad no conozco otra manera de ser.

Perry paso todo el día enseñándole cosas básicas a Doofenshmirtz. Habían almorzado y conversado un poco. A medida que pasaban las horas, Doof se mostraba mas abierto con Perry y casi no había desconfianzas entre ellos. Aun así, Perry sabía que no sería de un día para otro para poder conversar de manera más fluida con el científico sin que estuvieran las barreras de haber sido enemigos. Mientras más hablaban, mas aprendían el uno del otro.

El agente secreto había visto que era hora de irse. Doofenshmritz no quería que Perry se fuera aun, pero tendría que hacerlo. Ya era tarde y habían hablado de muchas cosas.

- Que tengas buenas noches Perry

- Que duermas bien, Heinz

Doofenshmirtz se había sorprendido de que Perry utilizara su nombre de pila, pero no le importo. Definitivamente se sentía mucho mejor después de hablar toda la tarde con el. Perry volvió a su casa para pasar otra noche.

Mientras dormía, pensaba en el buen día que había tenido con Doofenshmirtz. El siempre había pensado que este ultimo necesitaba un amigo, y era un puesto que el estaba de acuerdo en ocupar.

* * *

><p>Intentare subir el siguiente sin muchas demoras, pero debido a la escuela y lo poco que me permiten usar el computador (eso sumado a un hermano que no te deja escribir en paz) hacen muy dificil que suba el fic, pero mi papa ira de viaje durante 3 dias. Espero poder avanzar mas con la historia en ese periodo.<p>

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y a los que dejan un review. Ustedes son mi mayor inspiracion,

Saludos


	4. Que extraño ornitorrinco

**Perdonen la demora, pero no habia tenido tiempo de escribir, sobre todo por culpa de mi hermano y lo que esta ocurriendo en mi pais. Les pido sinceras disculpas y aqui les traigo el esperado capitulo 4, disfruten.**

**Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Disney y sus creadores**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4<p>

Qué extraño ornitorrinco

* * *

><p>- Ferb, ya sé que vamos a hacer hoy.- La voz de un entusiasta chico llegaba hasta la casita del árbol.<p>

Doofenshmirtz había despertado temprano, había tenido un gran día con Perry y durmió tarde por estar pensando en uno de los mejores días de su vida. Había dormido tan bien que no hubo necesidad de seguir durmiendo, eso hasta que la voz de aquel niño llego hasta donde el descansaba. Decidió mirar por la ventanita lo que ocurría. Un niño con cara de triangulo le hablaba a otro con pelo verde. Definitivamente no entendería la moda de tener el pelo de colores extraños.

- Hola Phineas ¿Qué estás haciendo?. – Pregunto una niña de vestido rosa

Estaba mirando la escena cuando la madera vieja cedió con su peso, y se cayó por el agujero. Nunca imagino que estuviera tan arriba. Lo último que vio fueron las siluetas de esos niños antes de caer aturdido en el pasto.

* * *

><p>- ¿Crees que este muerto? –Pregunto un niño hindú llamado Baljeet<p>

- Pobrecito, deberíamos hacer algo. – Dijo la niña del vestido rosa de nombre Isabella

- Vamos a picarlo con una ramita. – Dijo la ruda voz de Buford

Sentía unos pinchazos en la cabeza. De a poco abrió los ojos y vio borrosas figuras. Luego pudo abrirlos totalmente y se dio cuenta de que había caído del árbol y se golpeo la cabeza, Aun se sentía mareado.

Todos aquellos niños lo estaban mirando fijamente. Aquello no le gustaba para nada, parecía que le quisieran hacer algo. Busco a Perry con la mirada, pero solo encontró un ornitorrinco muy parecido a Perry sentado en el árbol.

Perry miraba todo lo ocurrido, no podía ir y ponerse su sombrero para que Doof lo reconociera, no podía revelarse a los chicos. Se le ocurrió una idea.

- Crrr….

-Miren, Perry va a hacer algo. –Dijo Phineas

Perry camino hasta al lado de Doofenshmirtz. Se acostó cerca de él y le susurro

- Heinz, soy yo, Perry

- ¿Perry? ¿Dónde estás?

- Aquí, al lado tuyo, solo que no llevo sombrero

- ¿entonces como puedo estar seguro de que tu eres Perry el ornitorrinco?

- Dime ¿acaso conoces mas ornitorrincos que sepan tu nombre, Heinz Doofenshmirtz?

Eso era cierto ¿aquel ornitorrinco era Perry? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado

- Ok, Perry ¿Cómo hago para salir de aquí y terminar con este dolor de cabeza?

- Oigan, Perry encontró un amigo. – Dijo Isabella

- Llevémoslos adentro y Ferb revisara los signos vitales del ornitorrinco violeta. –Dijo en chico triangulo.

Ferb tomo con cuidado a los 2 ornitorrincos y los llevo adentro de la casa. Los puso sobre la cama de Phineas y saco algunos instrumentos. Comenzó a revisar a Doof

- Oye Perry, esto es muy incomodo

- No te preocupes, es un buen chico

- Pero me está revisando entero y no tengo nada malo

- Quieren saber si estás bien, yo te vi caer y fue de muy alto. Te cuidaran bien

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

- Porque…son mis dueños

Acaso Perry el ornitorrinco tenia dueños? Siempre se lo imagino como un agente solitario que dedicaba todo su tiempo a vencer al mal, que solo él conocía a Perry, pero… ¿acaso era envidia lo que sentía?

- Ferb ¿Cómo está el otro ornitorrinco?

- Está bien, no tiene nada malo

- Ok, tráelo al patio. Que nos acompañe mientras terminamos nuestro proyecto.

Ferb tomo nuevamente a los 2 monotremas y los llevo al patio. Les dejaron comida y una manta para acostarse.

- ¿Tantas atenciones tienes, Perry?

- Es que a ellos les encantan los ornitorrincos

Doofenshmirtz se sentía muy a gusto en la casa de esas personas. Tal vez podría…

- Oye Perry ¿si no encontramos solución, podría…

- ¿Quedarte aquí? Puede ser. –Dijo Perry con una sonrisa

- Ok, gracias. –Dijo Doof mientras se servía un poco de comida para ornitorrinco.

Observaron como Phineas y Ferb terminaban de construir sus autos chocones aéreos. Perry solo los miraba sonriente mientras que Doofenshmirtz los miraba maravillados ¿era posible que ese par de niños hicieran todo eso?

Habían dejado algunas herramientas cerca de ellos dos. No pudo evitarlo, tenía ganas de construir un "inador" y tenia las herramientas a su disposición. Las tomo y comenzó a construir algo.

- Miren lo que está haciendo ese ornitorrinco!. –Grito Buford.

Pronto tenía un gran número de chicos nuevamente mirándolo. Había construido un motor que sería la base de otro extraño artefacto. Nadie creía que un ornitorrinco pudiera hacer tal cosa.

- Tal vez los ornitorrincos si hacen gran cosa.- Dijo Ferb

* * *

><p><strong>No se cuando pueda subir el siguiente capitulo, pero espero no tardar tanto como este. Igual estoy planeando subir otro fic, pero acabare con este primero antes de subir el otro<strong>


	5. ¿Celos?

**Perdon por la demora, lo siento mucho :( No habia tenido tiempo para escribirlo en el computador, pero aqui les traigo el capitulo 5**

**Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5<p>

¿Celos?

Perry observaba toda la situación alarmado ¿Por qué a Doof se le había ocurrido hacer esa cosa justo en ese momento? En cualquier momento podrían descubrir que el ornitorrinco violeta en realidad no es un ornitorrinco

- Ese ornitorrinco no es normal – Dijo Baljeet

- Tal vez sea mutante – Menciono Buford

- A mi me parece increíble – Nombro Phineas

- Tal vez tenga un dueño que le enseño eso – Apunto Isabella

De pronto, todos tuvieron la misma idea ¿y si el raro ornitorrinco tenía dueño?

- Bueno, si es de alguien, debemos devolverlo – Dijo Phineas – Aun recuerdo el día que se nos perdió Perry

Doof no sabía que hacer. Había olvidado lo que Perry le había dicho sobre "no hacer gran cosa" ¿Acaso un motor era gran cosa? Al parecer, si. Y ahora creían que el tenia un dueño

- Bueno, si tiene propietario deberíamos empezar a buscarlo ¿no creen? – Propuso Isabella

- Ok, comenzaremos pegando carteles. Ferb ¿puedes bañarlo para la foto?

¿Un niño lo bañaría y le tomaría fotos? Eso no le agradaba para nada. Dejo tirado su proyecto y comenzó a huir.

- Mira Ferb, está entusiasmado por buscar a su amo

Perry no podía hacer nada por ayudar a Doof. Con todos los chicos mirando debía arreglárselas solo.

Ferb capturo al ornitorrinco violeta y lo llevo al baño. Perry los siguió mientras Phineas discutía sobre donde pegar los carteles.

El doctor pataleaba sin resultados. El peliverde estaba decidido a meterlo en la tina de baño. Abrió la llave del agua y lo dejo caer dentro. Al principio quería salir por todos los medios posibles, pero luego se sintió relajado. El chico llamado Ferb le ponía Shampoo para ornitorrinco mientras lo mojaba con agua tibia. Jamás había recibido tantas atenciones en toda su vida.

Perry esperaba tranquilamente su turno. Ya era fecha de baño para él, pero se sorprendió cuando vio que se llevaban a Doofenshmirtz y a él lo dejaban absolutamente ignorado. A Perry le molesto un poco eso.

Ferb tomo una cámara y apunto a Doof. Luego de tomarle la primera fotografía, saco algunas más en diferentes perspectivas. Perry se acerco para que le sacaran una foto, pero Ferb lo corrió a un lado para tomarle la última a Doofenshmritz. Perry se sentía un poco desplazado, pero después de pensarlo mejor, era obvio ya que Doof era el ornitorrinco nuevo.

Luego de que Ferb dejara a Doofenshmritz en el patio y se reuniera con Phineas para organizar la búsqueda, Perry se acerco a él.

- Oye Perry, tus dueños son muy atentos

- Sí, siempre han sido así . – Dijo Perry – Supongo que deberíamos empezar a construir la maquina que te volvería humano nuevamente ¿verdad?

- Ah, eso. Ya lo había olvidado un poco – Dijo Doof sin mucha preocupación

- Supongo que no piensas quedarte aquí ¿cierto?

Perry sabía que Doofenshmirtz había pasado un buen momento con los chicos, pero eran sus dueños y no quería que su enemigo se quedara a vivir para siempre

- ¿Te molesta mucho si es que me quedara? – Pregunto inocentemente Doofenshmirtz

- ¿Si me molestaría? Claro, esta es mi casa y tú tienes la tuya – Perry no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba subiendo el tono de voz

- Oye, no te enojes, pero he pasado uno de los mejores días de mi vida

- Pues disfrútalos, porque ahora mismo vamos a comenzar la construcción de la maquina

Diciendo esto, se levanto hacia el taller de Phineas y Ferb. Doofenshmirtz no entendía que le pasaba a Perry el ornitorrinco

Perry buscaba las herramientas de los chicos ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se molestaba tanto cuando los chicos estaban con Doof? ¿Acaso le estaban dando celos?

El agente aparto esos pensamientos de su mente y siguió buscando. El ha estado toda su vida con sus dueños, compartir un rato de compañía no le harían nada.

Cuando encontró las herramientas que consideraba necesarias, fue al patio. Se encontró con que Phineas le estaba dando comida de ornitorrincos a Doofenshmirtz mientras sus amigos lo acariciaban. Sintió celos por un momento, solo que con más fuerza que la vez anterior.

Espero que los chicos fueran a repartir los carteles para acercase a Doof. Descubrió que lo habían cubierto con su manta favorita y le habían dado la comida que estaban guardando para él. Esto lo molesto y lanzo las herramientas al suelo con tanta fuerza que despertó al ornitorrinco violeta.

- Despierta, tenemos que trabajar. – Dijo Perry con autoridad

- Espera un poco, tus dueños me iban a traer un juguete en la tarde

- ¡Nada de eso! Tenemos que terminar esto lo antes posible. – Dijo Perry- Y sale de mi manta

Perry tomo la frazada y la tiro con fuerza. Doof se molesto con Perry

- Oye ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Nada, vamos a trabajar ahora. No te quedaras aquí para siempre ¿entendiste?

- Bueno ya, como quieras.

Mientras Doofenshmritz hacia algunos planos, Perry se preguntaba que le ocurría. Nunca se imagino sentir celos hacia Doofenshmirtz, y menos con Phineas y Ferb.

Pasaban las horas. Habían corregido un sin número de cálculos y diseños, hasta que estaban seguros de haber encontrado el correcto. Comenzaron inmediatamente a ensamblar las piezas y atornillar lo necesario. En la noche ya tenían armada la maquina.

- Bien, ahora déjame dispararte con esto para que puedas irte a tu casa – Dijo el agente

- ¿Tiene que ser tan rápido? Pase uno de los mejores días de mi vida…

No alcanzo a terminar, porque en ese momento Phineas y Ferb se acercaban. Perry escondió la maquina detrás de unos arbustos justo a tiempo.

- No pudimos encontrar a tu dueño, amigo – Dijo Phineas- Significa que podrás quedarte con nosotros

El Agente P jamás se espero algo así ¿Doofenshmirtz viviendo en SU casa? ¿Con Phineas y Ferb?

- Puedes dormir en nuestra habitación esta noche, a Perry no le importara ceder su lugar unas horas

Eso era la gota que colmo el vaso. Perry se alejo rápidamente del lugar. Espero a que los niños se fueran y se acerco a Doof por detrás.

- Perry ¿Qué estas…

No alcanzo a terminar la frase, cuando un golpe lo dejo aturdido. Despertó en su departamento con Perry apuntándole con la maquina.

- Perry el ornitorrinco, no serás capaz de hacerlo ¿o sí? – Doofenshmirtz no quería transformarse en humano. Esos pocos días como ornitorrinco habían sido los mejores

- Lo siento, pero es así como deben ser las cosas. – Dijo Perry mientras disparaba la maquina.

Nuevamente unas luces extrañas invadieron la habitación. Perry tenía la esperanza de que todo volviera a la normalidad y que al doctor se le olvidara el asunto. Cuando termino la transformación, el Agente supo que había sido un éxito. Doofenshmirtz era un humano nuevamente. Ni siquiera lo miro, solo tomo su vehículo y se fue a casa.

Se sentía raro después de haber hecho todo eso. Cuando volvió a su hogar, vio las caras de Phineas y Ferb buscando al ornitorrinco violeta. En la cama se acordó del momento en que le enseño a ser ornitorrinco y cuando Ferb le sacaba fotografías y los amigos de este le hacían caricias. En ese momento se dio cuenta que había sido muy egoísta y celoso, y eso no lo hacía sentir nada bien.

¿Quién era el villano ahora?

* * *

><p><strong>Perry esta celoso!<strong>

**Que pasara en el siguiente capitulo? (posiblemente el ultimo del fic)**

**No se cuando pueda subir el siguiente, tal vez me demore mucho o tal vez poco. Espero no demorarme mucho.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y a los que dejan review :)**


	6. Hermandad Eterna

**Por fin el ultimo capitulo!**

**Se que me he atrasado demasiado y pido muchas disculpas. Queria cambiar de computador antes de subirlo y por fin lo tengo y lo primero que hice fue terminar de escribir, iba a subirlo ayer pero la pagina me daba muchos errores...ahora no les quito mas tiempo y los dejo con la historia :)**

**Disfruten**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6<p>

Hermandad eterna

* * *

><p>Perry había pasado una de las peores noches de su vida. Phineas y Ferb estuvieron muchas horas buscando al desaparecido ornitorrinco violeta mientras Perry, el único que sabía su paradero, los veía darse vueltas y vueltas por toda la casa buscando a su nueva mascota.<p>

El agente secreto intento dormir, pero la conciencia no lo dejaba en paz ¿Había echo lo correcto al quitarle a Doofenshmirtz un momento de felicidad? ¿Por qué sentía celos? ¿Acaso no estaba siendo terriblemente egoísta con alguien que solo buscaba un poco de amistad, y el se la había negado?

Perry apenas pudo dormir, Phineas y Ferb fueron a acostarse tarde ya que habían buscado a Heinz hasta altas horas de la noche. Cuando Phineas volvió a su cama solo abrazo a Perry y dijo:

- Solo espero que tu no te pierdas, amigo…

Diciendo esto cayó rendido ante el cansancio.

A la mañana siguiente Perry se puso su sombrero fedora y tomo su vehículo volador. Tenía que disculparse con Doofenshmirtz.

Ya había llegado al edificio color morado cuando lentamente entro por una ventana. Había demasiado silencio y no veía al doctor por ninguna parte ¿Dónde se habría metido?

Entro al laboratorio pero este estaba vacío, no había rastro del sujeto ni de ninguna actividad diferente en ese sitio. Perry volvió al departamento y siguió buscando. Tampoco en la cocina ni el el living ¿Dónde rayos estará? Todo parecía estar en su lugar hace tiempo, como si nadie hubiera tocado las cosas en algunos días.

El agente siguió inspeccionando el lugar, de pronto escucho un ronquido proveniente cerca de la entrada, se acercó rápidamente a ese sector y vio una manta que subía y bajaba lentamente al ritmo de la respiración de algún ser vivo.

El ornitorrinco verde-azulado lentamente se acercó al bulto y lo toco suavemente. Apenas percibió movimiento. Decidió destaparlo un poco…y descubrió una sorpresa que lo dejo atónito.

Doofenshmirtz seguía exactamente igual a los últimos días, seguía siendo un ornitorrinco morado de pico afilado, ahora que lo recordaba ni siquiera se había preocupado de revisar si Doof se había transformado finalmente en humano.

Intento despertarlo moviéndolo un poco. De pronto el científico comenzó a abrir sus ojos y lentamente se enfocaron en Perry.

- ¿Perry el ornitorrinco? – Dijo el nombre del agente sin mucho animo, hasta parecía algo triste

- ¿Qué ocurre, Doofenshmirtz? – Perry se acercó más, tal vez este último no recordara el incidente de ayer

- Tuve un sueño muy extraño en donde tu t enojabas conmigo y ni idea porque, pero me querías volver a transformar en humano, aunque nunca había estado tan feliz…

- Es que lo que paso no fue un sueño…fue real – Dijo el agente con un dejo de arrepentimiento

Doofenshmirtz observo a Perry sin decir palabra. El Agente P sabía que había sido egoísta y se merecía cualquier reproche de parte de Doof que este quisiera hacerle. Finalmente el doctor artículo:

- ¿No querías que estuviera con tus dueños? – Dijo con melancolía

Perry no se esperaba eso, creía que Heinz le diría molesto el porqué de su actitud, pero en vez de eso parecía que extrañaba esos buenos momentos que se la paso con Phineas y Ferb.

- Bueno…yo…tengo que pedirte disculpas – Comenzó Perry – Nunca antes había tenido que compartir el tiempo con mis dueños. De pronto llegaste tú y bueno…no supe compartir contigo y sé que me porte como un cachorro…por favor, perdóname

Perry no lo pensó más y lo abrazo. Sus brazos se entrelazaron en un pacto de amistad. A veces un gesto vale más que mil palabras. Con ese gesto quería demostrarle que lo apreciaba, que estaba arrepentido y que en ningún momento pensó en hacerle algún daño. Que estaba dispuesto a darle toda la confianza que necesitaba, ese apoyo que nunca recibió, él quería tomar ese lugar y cuidar de él lo que fuera necesario. Quería ser casi como su hermano.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa posición, pero al momento de separarse parecía haber sido más que suficiente. Se sentía con la conciencia tranquila, en paz. Seguramente Doofenshmirtz había sentido algo parecido.

- Bueno…Sigo teniendo una duda. – Dijo Perry con una sonrisa mientras miraba al ornitorrinco violeta que tenía frente a el.

- ¿Qué duda tienes? – Pregunto Doof mucho más animado

- ¿Por qué la maquina fallo?

- Ah,eso…jejeje…digamos que la hice fallar a propósito – Dijo Doof mientras se sonrojaba

- Jaja, tu nunca cambias – Dijo el agente mientras le hacía un coscorrón en la cabeza

- ¿Bueno, que haremos con nuestras vidas ahora…hermano?

- Lo he estado pensando ¿Qué te parece volver conmigo y vivir junto a mis dueños?

- Me encantaría…pero no olvides que yo ya tengo una familia…Vanessa y Charlene

Eso era cierto, Doofenshmirtz tenía su propia familia y no podía abandonarla como si nada, ni siquiera por su nuevo hermano/amigo.

- Bueno, yo respetare tu decisión, Heinz, pero que dirán cuando te vean

- No te preocupes, me han visto en situaciones mucho más extrañas que estar convertido en otra especie – Dijo el doctor con una sonrisa

- Si tienes todo bajo control y estas seguro de lo que dices, yo sé que tomaras las decisiones correctas

- Gracias, Perry. Gracias por confiar en mi – Dijo agradecido el mamífero violeta - Para que tus dueños no estén preocupados puedes escribir algún cartel o algo parecido donde diga que me encontró mi familia…y no sería mentira porque la tengo al frente mío

- Oh, muchas gracias. – Dijo Perry contento - Ya me tengo que ir ¿Me prometes que estará todo bien?

- Lo prometo, nada de cosas peligrosas durante un tiempo

- Así espero

Diciendo esto, el par de ornitorrincos se volvió a dar un abrazo de amistad y hermandad, cada uno dispuesto a tomar el rumbo de su vida, aunque claro, estos están bastante cruzados.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que les haya gustado, como compensacion subire un final alternativo...pero les aviso que uno de los 2 protagonistas le ocurrira algo...tragico. Me gustaria experimentar con algo diferente y decidi escribir otro final. Dare un tiempo para arreglarlo y subirlo otro dia.<em>**

**_Cordiales saludos de Doof-Fan_**


End file.
